Clash of the Super Powers
Clash of the Super Powers (激突の2大超パワー! 本気同士の肉弾戦!!!, Gekitotsu no Ni Dai Cho Pawa! Honki Doshi no Nikudan Sen!!!) is the thirteenth episode of the Frieza Saga and the eighty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 1, 1991. Its original American air date was October 7, 1999. Summary The battle between Goku and Frieza continues. Back on Earth, Chi-Chi is packing her bags ready to go on a newly created Capsule Corporation spaceship to rescue Gohan, from Namek, despite Ox-King and Master Roshi's attempts to stop her. Making her only more determined to rescue Gohan is Yajirobe entering to inform them that Piccolo was successfully revived and sent to Namek, since Chi-Chi is unaware of Piccolo's reform. Master Roshi reminds her that the ship is broken and she considers staying, but Dr. Brief enters and announces that the ship is fixed, to everyone's chagrin. Comically, Yajirobe tries to sneak out, but Master Roshi forces him back inside to help them restrain Chi-Chi. On Namek, Frieza finally understands that Goku was the one who deafeated the Ginyu Force, not Vegeta.(Ironically, Vegeta was actually the one who killed every member of the Ginyu Force,with the exception of Ginyu himself.) When they continue fighting, Frieza manages to knock Goku down into the water. Whilst down there, Goku realizes that Frieza cannot sense where he is without a scouter. This gives Goku an idea which involves him inventing the Twin Dragon Shot, blasting them at Frieza whilst sneaking from behind. The plan works and Goku manages to kick Frieza square in the face, sending him to the ground. Frieza, however, emerges unscathed, though impressed at Goku for causing him real pain apart from his "loving" parents. Continuing the battle, Frieza telekinetically sends a large amount of rocks at Goku. Goku easily dodges the rocks and sends a blast that destroys them all. Frieza reacts to this by sending a much larger piece of rock flying towards Goku. This is not as easily dealt with by Goku, sending him crashing into another large piece of land. Goku manages to escape though, only for Frieza to surprise Goku and trap him in his Imprisonment Ball, a round cage of energy that can only be touched by Frieza, and which will explode if touched by anything else. Frieza knocks Goku around for a while until Goku finally touches the ground, turning that part of land into sand dunes. Gohan and Krillin start to doubt if Goku survived the blast, but Piccolo realizes that Goku was never in any danger, and indeed, Goku emerges from the dust relatively unharmed. Goku flies back towards Frieza and they prepare for the third round. Battle *Goku vs. Frieza (Final form) Trivia *In the FUNimation Dub, Frieza briefly talks to Goku in his native language at the end of the episode, saying "Let's get down to business." In the Japanese versions and English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, Frieza merely laughs in the scene, which explains why Frieza appears to shudder while talking in his own tongue. *In the FUNimation Dub, when Frieza is launching rocks at Goku, Goku says "hammer time", which is a reference to the song by MC Hammer. Gallery Chichipanties.png|Chi-Chi's panties that she is packing FinalFormEyeLaser.png|Goku recalls Frieza's inability to sense him in a flashback DoubleKame.jpg|Goku prepares the Twin Dragon Shot Dbz88-05.jpg|Goku creates energy spheres for the Twin Dragon Shot FriezaTelekinesis.png|Frieza uses psychokinesis to fire rocks at Goku Clash of the Superpowers - Goku block.png|Goku, before blocking a mass of land thrown by Frieza Frieza80.jpg|Frieza entraps Goku Imprisonment Ball.jpg|Goku trapped in Frieza's Imprisonment Ball Imprisonmentexplosion.jpg|Explosion created by Frieza's attack Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Episodes